Missed Moments
by GraceMSweeney
Summary: Moments that were missed in the Twilight books. Please read and review! Story is much better than the summary. Rated T, just in case.


**Missed Moments:**

A/N: Here are some of the moments in the four Twilight books, which Stephenie Meyer didn't include. Please read and review!

Chapter 1- Bachelor Party

A/N: In the first part of Breaking Dawn, Bella worries about what a vampire bachelor party entails. This is my version of a vampire bachelor party:

Emmett's POV:

Jazz and I had come over as late as we could to prise Edward away from Bella. It's almost impossible, unless you are as physically strong as me. As a kind of reflex, I bent my arm upwards like they do in the movies, to flaunt my muscles.

"Flex!" Jazz giggled.  
"Shut up! You're just jealous of my muscles and you know how do bloody well piss me off!"  
"Em, you need to cool it! This is Edward's last boy's night out as a single man, so let's enjoy it."

Jasper had a point, though it pained me to admit it. As we grew nearer to the Swan residence, I could plainly hear Bella pleading with Eddie. Something about 'dress rehearsal' and his reply being something like, 'we're pretty close to perfection by now. Have you slept at all in the last...?' That's when it clicked! Well, I never knew Eddie was such a naughty, naughty boy! They were clearly preparing for... an activity that takes place during a honeymoon. Or, in mine and Rosalie's case, every day! I was definitely going to bring THAT up on the boy's night out.

Immediately hearing my 'perverted' thoughts about my wife, Eddie groaned when he realised Jazz and I had arrived. I wonder if I'll arrive tonight. Ha-ha! Bella wasn't going to let go of him, so I had to intervene. Scraping my fingernails down her window would work. "Go, before they break my house!" Bella whispered and I think she was genuinely serious. Eddie put his shirt back on- what the hell was it doing on the floor- and jumped out of the window. Meanwhile, Jazz was reassuring Bella about vampire bachelor parties. "Tell her nothing!" I yelled upwards so Bella could hear me and with that, we were off!

Jasper's POV:

Poor Bella. I couldn't believe she was marrying my brother. Not because I didn't like her. On the contrary, I adored Bella; furthermore she was generous enough to accept my apologies over the eighteenth birthday party fiasco. After telling her about Maria, I hoped she would realise how much I trusted her- implicitly. Before long, she would be a vampire and a whole lot easier to be around. I literally couldn't wait to have a sister-in-law!

Edward's POV:

After devouring some puny elk and the more satisfying mountain lion, I decided that I had to talk to my brothers about a personal matter. If Bella wanted to cross the boundaries, then I had to be prepared. Of course, Emmett made a big joke out of it all, but Jasper was more compassionate. "Look dude," Emmett began. "You're the strongest person I know- besides myself!" He playfully punched me; to prove a point I assumed. His tone of voice suddenly became more serious.  
"You've managed to have a relationship with a girl whose blood sings to you. You love her and adore her. You would do ANYTHING for her and that's how I know your physical relationship will be fine. You have successfully resisted the calling for a couple of years, so I know you would never be able to hurt Bella. She's going to be your wife in a matter of hours! I'm so proud of you brother."  
He then enveloped me in a brotherly hug.

This speech from Emmett really surprised me! Half- correction- most of the time, he was thinking of Rosalie in very graphic ways. Of course, Emmett's personality differed to mine. He was bubbly, optimistic and he was constantly cracking jokes and innuendos. Obviously, I would talk with Carlisle tomorrow morning about the situation, but Emmett's 'words of wisdom' had given me a slight confidence boost. Jasper's words distracted me from my thoughts.  
"Oh yeah, Edward?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why was your shirt on the floor?"  
Emmett's booming laughter filled the forest.


End file.
